1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reclosable film package for a stack of photographic film sheets, in particular for medical X-ray films.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical X-ray film sheets that require a darkroom for their loading in an X-ray film cassette for their exposure, or in the magazine of a daylight loader for automatic reloading of a cassette as an image-wise exposed film has been removed therefrom, are packed in different forms.
One package form comprises a stack of film sheets wrapped in a light-tight and moisture-tight bag that can be teared open in a controlled way. The bag is contained in a telescope-type carton comprising an inner carton in the form of an open rectangular holder and a two-part outer carton, the lower part being glued to the inner carton and the upper part forming a cover that telescopes over the protruding part of the inner carton. The described carton allows the light-tight storage of the film once the bag has been opened.
Another package form comprises a stack of film sheets wrapped in a bag as described hereinbefore but contained in a one-piece carton, the top of which is delimitated by a weakened peripheral line so that it can easily be peeled away thereby to open the carton. Then the bag can be torn open to give access to the film sheets. This package can not be re-closed after opening, so that so-called "bins" are required, i.e. light-tight cabinets or slides for protected the opened packages from light when the room is lit. The advantages of this package over the first type described are its simple and cheap manufacture inasmuch as the one-piece carton may be a wrap-around carton and its reduced environmental burden when the empty package is discarded.